Loved or Lost
by AeonLegacy
Summary: The Sechs empire is marching their way to Trampoli to kill Raguna. Not only that Gelwin is still planning to destroy the world, now someone from Iris's past comes back to her with dreaded news of a war coming to kill her and the townsfolk. Will anyone survive this triple threat case in time? Suck at summaries hope story makes up for it.
1. Dreams, illusions?

A/N: Hey everyone I have decided to start another fanfiction that diggs into Iris's past, my first rune factory fanfiction, second fanfiction made. My first is a silent hill fanfic called Sheild or Death check it out if want but anyways lefts try and make this story come alive shall we? Enjoy;)

* * *

Omni POV:

The afternoon dragged on in the quiet town of Trampoli, the townsfolk have been hearing rumors of an invasion from the Sechs empires former lieutenant, Lynette, the army will come after the hero from Kardia, Raguna, for revenge. Though this added more troubles in this town and trouble often brought either misery or fear. After reuniting the two vampiresses, Iris Noire from the Snow ruins releasing her from Gelwins spell, and Iris Blanch the lone girl in white on Whale island, Noire has intriguing information to tell everyone that will cause much more unease than anything else.

* * *

Ragunas POV:

'Today is the coming of age festival and I thought that I could meet Mist today... She seemed upset, and that rarely happens! Maybe I can help cheer her up by taking her out, try and get her mind off of Lynette's message from earlier this morning...'

As always I tended to my crops getting ready for the winter, making sure I can make as much profit I can for the benefit of everyone else. Luckily my tools were upgraded to to the max so it took me a few minutes to do my chores, even getting rid of the weeds and boulders that someone(Brodik) has been leaving in my fields wasn't much of a problem.

"BARK!GRRRRR!"

I turned to my home to see my hunter wolf, Sythe, growling deeply in a low pouncing position with his canines showing. This was strange because Sythe was a really friendly wolf, a loyal and loving companion to everyone even to the other monsters that help around the barn. He wasn't the violent type even when I tamed him, what's gotten into him?

"Sythe! Come here boy! What's wrong?"

I tried calling him but he remained in his spot, his grey furr standing up on the ends and deep scarlet eyes showing nothing but hate. This isn't my hunter wolf, this isn't how he would act anyways towards anyone... Something's not right...

I walked towards the front of my home, while gripping the hilt of my rune blade, to see someone standing by the shipping box. A person in a white cloak with hazel brown hair, their back is facing me. I unsheathed my blade a few inches and called to the person.

"Excuse me? Are you looking for something?"

The person doesn't move for a while, they don't even answer me. I got my suspicion level rising. So once more I called out to them again still advancing.

"Excuse me, is there something you need?"

Slowly the voices of the earth began to fill my thoughts as I came closer to this stranger. The voices were swirling all around me but I could still hear them, hear their cries.

'The Elemenatal born, he lives... The girl must be found... The end of spirits draws nearer... Earthmate...'

I couldn't understand what this could have ment, what was the earth trying to tell me?

I looked up again to see the person in the white cloak was gone. Before I turned back to attend to my crops something caught my eye, something glistening caught my eye. I walked closer to it to find two chains connected to each other, what amazed me was how I knew these silver and golden chains.

"Is Iris in trouble?"

* * *

Tower of rest, late afternoon:

The late afternoon sun began to descend to evening, the monsters that occupy the land began their daily routines hunting or battling in territorial brawls. Although around this time Iris had been dreaming these weird dreams that never occurred until now.

Iris Noire had been groaning softly, her head ached and she began to sweat terribly. She kept thrashing around as if running and threw her arms into the air as if whacking something away. The dreams appeared as suddenly as they came, but never knew what they ment.

* * *

Iris's dreams:

Iris is looking through her dream selfs eyes, she stands in a very prosperous village of Nightwalkers, vampires in general. She felt somehow aware and safe in this village among her kind like her clan of spirit talkers, those who call upon the spirits for guidance or power or for anything that would aid them. Walking through the grass and cobble stone walkways she felt right at home, then the other vampires were staring at someone who were distrusted by everyone.

"Lady Iris I found you! Your parents seek you in their homestead, it is rather important."

Iris stares at the person but couldn't see their face only their clothes and they wore a 'fleur de lis' chain. Unable to see who this person was her dream began to fade to black. In seconds the sounds of screaming and thuds could be heard with the smell of blood and smoke. Fire engulfed the village and she stares in horror from afar with someone restraining her from returning. All she could do was watch as the village and her people were killed as she and her fellow escapee fled far from the scene.

* * *

Noire awoke with a start, she sat upright in her bed panting and whimpering from her dream. Her eyes watered and her head ached more than when she was asleep. She shivered when recalling the events she saw and decided to ignore them, she and Blanch has to warn the group of Gelwins plan they need to be alert and refreshed not paranoid.

'What did I just dream about?' Noire wondered. She looked to her left to see Blanc still asleep, at least she assumed she was. She wondered if Blanch had similar nightmares, but Noire couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Dreams keeping you awake to Noire?"

Noire watches Blanch shift to her right side to face her 'other half'. She stares at her blond counter part, red green eyes meeting green red eyes with similar emotions behind them. Without words Noire nodded.

"Do you think something is going to happen Noire?" Blanch asks with a concerned look.

Noire isn't sure when she thinks for an explanation, all that came up was,

"We need to tell the others..."

* * *

A/N: well hope this came out good, I shall continue this story along with my other fanfic. Hoped you all enjoyed this, criticism accepted and leave a comment or whatever if you want. Next chapter will be updated soon.


	2. Warnings

A/N: finally I can make the next chapter to my rune factory fanfic, I almost forgot about it with my silent hill one, waiting for two other fanfiction to be uploaded, etc. But now I can continue this story, sorry again and enjoy.

* * *

Omni POV:

Night engulfed day the second Iris Noire and Iris Blanch had finished packing away pieces of written parchment of being under the influence of Gelwin and what he aims to accomplish.

Noire looks at her other persona and asks,

"Ready Blanch?" her eyes watching her other self picking up a green see through glass bottle of tomato juice.

Blanch looks up with the bottle wrapped in her arms, fastens her white gold shoulder bag to reply,

"Yes, I'm ready. We shouldn't waste anymore time than we should have."

Noire nods, fastens her black and silver bag around her chest, leads Blanch down their spiral staircase of their home to encounter the large oak door. Holding a steel black latch in each hand they pulled the double doors open to be greeted by the crisp late autumn air and the moonlight. Noire stepped out first, scanning their surroundings with her nocturnal vision and inhumane sense of hearing to find if any monsters or summoning orbs lurked near. Once the coast was clear Noire and Blanch walked through the area of whale island.

Blanch was staring at the ground since she and her other half started walking from the tower of rest. She listens to the grass crunch under her feet with a blank expression, with the moon casting overhead gave her a deep shadow over her face giving her a more defeated look. Noire notice the silence made her feel anxious and concerned. Continue to walk she turned her head to her shoulder to look at Blanch with concern in her eyes and asked,

"Are you alright Blanch? You've been awfully quiet back there you know?"

Blanch still watches the grass blowing in the soft breeze, folding under her open white toed boots with each step she took. Almost as though she is a completely different person than herself entirely. Noire somehow picks up on her other halfs emotions, she can feel she is afraid and confused but now she senses something else inside of her that she somehow isn't able to read. They just continue walking in the silence.

Within a half hour the two vampires had made it to the edge of whale island that meets the sky and clouds. Noire looks over the edge to see the town below them were still awake in the evening. She walks back to Blanch to see if she is ready to jump but pauses, Blanch is trying desperately to hold back tears though she already knows she failed to hide it.

"Blanch! What's wrong?" Noire cries with concern practically visable in her voice.

Blanch is now clenching her fists tight until they are paler than her skin tone, her jaw is also tight she begins to tremble. Tears streaming down her eyes, pain fills her voice as she speaks.

"Noire, why? Why is this happening? First Gelwin wants to destroy the world now there is a huge army after Raguna. Isn't there anything we can do?"

Noire stares dumbfounded, mostly trying to the right words to say. All she does is say,

"There is something we can do, we'll figure it out once we tell everyone what's going on with Gelwin. Okay? And if there is an army after Raguna and everyone gets caught in the cross fire I'll do everything in my power to protect everyone."

Blanch loosens her grip now, the desperate feeling she felt while walking suddenly becomes clear to her now. She knows now what she wants to do.

"No, Noire. I don't want you to get put in danger. I finally know what I want to do now." Whipping away her tears she held a fire of strength and defiance, a look she never had before until now, the finishes her sentence,

"I want to protect everyone with all the power I have. I won't run away anymore, it's my turn to protect everyone and I'll make sure no one will get hurt. That's a vow I'll be willing to make."

Noire is shocked to hear those words but a smile forms upon her face. Blanch looks at her and smiles the same smile her normal self would flash. With everything said and done, Blanch is ready to follow through with Noires plan to reach the town without climbing down the beanstalk. They intertwine their fingers, inhale deeply and leaps over the edge of the island.

* * *

Omni POV:

Unease had settled in the town of Trampoli, the townsfolk felt anxiety despite trying to live their lives like another day. Raguna had told everyone the information he received in the letter Lynette sent him yesterday. It felt like everyone should meet all together at Sunshine Inn, owned and run by Turner and his daughter Eunice. It felt right to share the information he left out but was it really going to change anything?

Inside the inn sitting behind the counter where you pay and reserve rooms Raguna stares intently with a stern look on his face listening and tuning out conversations from the small dining area everyone else waited in. All he could think of was the person wearing that shining silver white cloak from this morning, who were they? What did they want? Why did they leave these chains, similar to Iris's, behind on his shipping box? So much questions hammered his skull it left him sick.

"Will it be alright to tell everything I told Mist yesterday? If so, what will it change? The army will still come after me in the end..."

Raguna tilts his back into the seat of the chair feeling the wood press against his clothing, he hung his head back until he could see the ceiling. After examining the buildings interior he turned his attention to his friends from Kardia and new friends from here in the town of Trampoli. He watched everyone with loneliness in his gaze;

'Anette, Bianca, Brodik, Candy, Cinnimon, Danny, Erik, Eunice, Francoise, Ganesha, Iris, Kanno, Kross, Lara, Lute, Marco, Melody, Minerva, Mist, Nolan, Rita, Rosetta, Selphy, Sister Stella, Tabatha, Tsubute, Turner, Uzuki... I'm not sure what to do now? If any of you get hurt I'll never forgive myself..." He shut his eyes closed then reopened them a second later.

'But I'll never forgive the Sechs army for hurting any of you, NEVER!'

The door to the inn opened then shut, Raguna being the first to react looked, hoping to find Iris, to find the former Liutenant of the mainland empire Lynette herself.

"Lynette? What are you doing here?" he said confused.

Lynette saw her friend from Kardia and slowly smiled.

"Been a long time Raguna, surprised you recognized me."

Lynette still wore her purple/lavender amd bronze yellow uniform only she didn't wear her eyepatch which showed her unharmed eye, her short wavy hair grew longer almost like Selphys except not as long maybe grew to her lower back. The girls from Kardia saw Lynette and were overjoyed to see their friend from home here after being away for two years.

"So, I take it that you read my letter?" Lynette asks after drinking a cup of warm creamy coffe.

Raguna nods slightly.

"Seriously why did you come? Is the army coming?"

The Liutenant puts her marble white and jade cup gently down on the polished ash table and spoke,

"I have come with more unfortunate news. The army has a benefactor that supplied them with much wealth and dangerous weaponry I assume come from the mainland or uncharted worlds with advanced technology. The benefactor is a wicked man known as 'Lord Ambrose'. A nobleman who seeks power far beyond monarchies maybe even the creators themselves. After taking much time away from his agenda he believes aiding the army will help expand his rule further on this side of the world, starting by killing those who will rise against him."

Everyone holds their breathe, now it seems they are on edge by this now that their friend is a much larger target than before. Raguna swallowed the sickening feeling in his throat, put on a brave face while clenching his hands into fists stands to say bravely,

"Well if the army wants me then they will have to make sure they can take me down. I'll defeat the Sechs army again like I did when they attacked Kardia. Though I'm not one for vendetta I'll cut every last soldier down if they hurt any of my friends or spill innocent blood, believe me I will until I breath my last breathe."

"Raguna! Don't say that, you sound like your going on a suicide mission! Don't forget we'll be there to help you anyway we can." Rosetta cried out. Everyone in the room agreed.

All the hero could do was smile.

"Wait! That's not the only thing you have to worry about!"

Now everyone turns there attention to Noire and Blanch who finally arrive.

"Remember Gelwin? Well he's another threat we need to deal with, apparently the runes he summoned together while using me as a summoner plan on using the collected runes to bring forth a portal leading to another dimension to summon something big." Noire says almost looking winded and out of breathe.

"Whatever he plans on calling here will drain everything of its life and vitality, thus destroying the world completely with a world to be created to how he favors." Blanch says disgusted to saying Gelwins name and using it in a sentence. Everyone almost forgot about Gelwin but he too is a threat.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hmm."

Blanch perked her ears up to the melody that sounded similar to her spirit song, someone maybe a male was humming it. She looked around, behind and in front until she looked behind her she saw a silvery white cloaked person standing by the entrance. Her eyes widened with fear but hardened with defiance asks in a neutral tone,

"Who are you?"

The person continues to hum and walks slowly to Iris, Noire notices and stands in front of Blanch as if shielding her from a blast only facing the explosion. Until they are a few feet apart the cloaked person kneels before Noire and Blanch.

"M'lady Iris Iridescent of the clan of Night Walkers I have found you after so long." the person says respectfully in a gentle and charming voice.

Noire and Blanch, everyone else too, stares at this person, Blanch spoke with her eyebrow raised,

"Who are you? Answer me, please."

The person becomes shocked but gives a sad smile and removes their hood to reveal their face. They stood to six feet and three inches tall then spoke looking directly in the two vampires eyes,

"I am Fenrick Ritter, I am your knight... Princess Iris..."

* * *

A/N: oh my gosh! Iris is a princess?! (shocked) I'm kidding, like I said this is going to go deep into Iris's past that she can't recall on. Well hope this was worth the wait, please leave a comment, review, criticism, to see how I am doing that'll be great. Well until next time Ciao!


	3. Questions

A/N: okay it is time to begin questioning this so called knight of Iris. Who could he really? What will the townsfolk do? Let's find out shall we? Enjoy :D

* * *

Recap:

"Who are you?" Blanch asks with an eyebrow raised.

The person becomes shocked but flashes a small sad smile. They stand tall to six feet three inches and removes their hood to reveal their face. With courteous bow he spoke respectively,

"I am Fenrick Ritter, I am your knight Princess Iris..."

* * *

A/N: Just so you know Ritter, I believe if my sources are correct, is German for "Knight". Sorry continuing!

* * *

Omni POV:

Everyone in Sunshine Inn no longer felt anxiety, the feeling that played with the strings of their hearts and souls with the notes of despair disappeared suddenly as it came. A new player had begun playing the silent notes that only made everyone feel numb and shock had become written upon their faces. Even Iris who stood trembling with shock tormenting her, Noire stared deeply into Fenricks icy blue calm eyes somehow she was torn into believing his words but her subconscience told her otherwise.

'Could he be telling the truth?' Noire wondered as she continued to stare into this mans eyes, Blanch does the same but somehow she feels like he isn't lying.

Fenrick sighs deeply and runs his alabaster tan fingers through his blond hair, looking around and above nervously, even eyeing Raguna and his friends suspiciously like they were enemies but held his ground calmly.

"I understand your confusion, it has been over a hundred centuries since we last met. I see that your memories had been altered, do you really believe your the only one of your people m'lady?"

Blanchs eyes widen with horror hearing this,

"That's not true, my memories are fine! And I am! The only one of my clan! They were lost several centuries ago not a hundred." she cries with denial and absolution intertwining in her voice. Noire felt like agreeing but she knows that she and Blanch had lost most parts of their memories so long ago. She releases her hold on Blanchs hand and confronts Fenrick, she swallows her unease and says trying her hide her uncertainty,

"What you have said, are you really telling the truth? If you are then tell me why? If you are a human then how has it become possible for a human to have lived longer than a hundred centuries?!"

Fenrick stares at Noire with a glassy stare then at Blanch who still holds that fire in her eyes. He sighs again feeling absolutely sure she had forgotten, in a calm monotone voice he replies,

"I wouldn't lie for I have nothing to gain, not anymore... Of course I am human and humans are much more frailer when it comes to the passage of time where we are weak compared to the elves, vampires, werewolves, monsters, etc in this world. I had been born during the time under the Ragnorak reign, my village served your people despite our differences for ages. I am the only one of my people because I had become the one born within the elements, I was chosen by your father, Lord Phoenix, and your mother, Lady Lilith, to become your protector your knight. I am unable to die because of my birth, believe me I have been wounded and should be dead but I survived. To be honest the only reason I survived is because I must fulfill my sole purpose of keeping you safe."

Everyone now is shocked much more it is difficult to hide, Selphy rose from her seat with a scared feeling controlling her she asks,

"This village you come from, is it the one where destiny is born?"

Fenrick nods.

"The Ragnorak reign... That is the war where humans have defiled their masters and rose against them in cold vendetta. The ones who started it all, was the people of your village?"

Fenricks eyes becomes hardened, his eyes shows nothing. He wouldn't like to speak but isn't one to be rude.

"Yes, the ones who started it was my people. They blamed everything on Lady Iris because of me... They couldn't stand one of there own become a slave to the immortals, they were full of hate that the war continues on looking for the last of the vampiric beings until they are extinct."

Fenrick strides toward Noire and Blanch holding each of their hand in respect, eyes flaring with resolve it made his eyes flash crimson instead of icy blue. The two blush but Blanchs face is a deeper pink, Fenrick ignores this and continues speaking with his head bowed,

"I swear that I will never let them hurt you, if so Ran'vodir help me I will smite my enemies with my blade of repentance and send their souls to hell to be cleansed in the blood and fire they are stained with since the day they picked up a weapon they were so destined to wield." His smile became a slight grin remembering everything since before the war broke loose but soon faded when he remembered the war raves still.

"With the war continuing to this day I'm afraid the commanding officers had gotten wind of you lady and they too will march into this town. I had done everything I could come up with to delay their departure, weaken their ranks and send them on a false trail but they are very keen. I apologize for not bringing better news..."

Iris stares at Fenrick while listening to everyone exhaling their held breathe. Instead of just dealing with the Sechs empire rogue army who aim to slay Raguna there is Gelwin who aims to destroy and reshape the world and a war who seek to murder Iris out of cold blood.

Kross is the first to notice the evening turned to dawn, the sun slowly rising showing the faint pink, orange and faded navy blue sky, soon everyone else saw and stood. They needed time to think things through so they all departed home, all but Lynette who stayed at the inn. Raguna and Mist stayed behind with Iris walking the pair home to whale island with Fenrick following closely behind. Though the sun wasn't near to rising Noire feared the rays coming soon if they didn't return home soon.

"Hey Raguna, if there is a three way war coming our way what will you do before they come?" Mist asks in her usual lightened mood, like she instantly forgot of what had been discussed.

Raguna looks at his cheerful friend, a thin smile forming with unease tampering his thoughts, he hasn't really thought of what to do with all that had been said.

"I'm not sure... Maybe I can take the time I have to train, to become stronger so I am able to protect everyone! And who knows maybe even build a strong defense line around town with tamed monsters, a large scale wall, you know to keep the war out and find Gelwin too."

Mist only nods as they continued to walk, she glances at Iris whose pace is slower now the sun is rising.

"Raguna? Why don't you let Iris stay at your house? I don't think they can walk anymore."

Raguna watches and sees she's right. It would be wrong to let them go on their own so the two lead their weary friends to Ragunas cottage that has been upgrade last week with a second floor with extra rooms, bathroom and extra kitchen upstairs.

Once the two were put into the guest room with the velvet grey curtains drawn to deflect the suns rays from entering Mist departs home with Raguna alone, with Iris and Fenrick, to devise a plan against the two wars and a madman.

'No matter what I'll make sure they won't get through... And if that guy Fenrick is really who he says he is, the elemental born, he must be able to hear the spirits of the elements like I can hear the earth. I better get started now, maybe I'll visit Selphy a visit later on today...' picking up a quill and parchment Raguna went to work on his plans.

Fenricks POV:

After so long I have finally found you lady iridescent. I thought you were gone but the spirits told me otherwise. You are safe and well. You look peaceful sleeping, strange how you have mixed eyes now... I remember like it was yesterday, during the day you stood staring at the flowers in your garden wearing your white and pink attire like now, your blond hair was longer then, but then you had shining emerald eyes. At night you wore your black and pink attire to melt into the night but to be recognized, your hair always turned to the color of the moon and grew longer then you had striking crimson eyes. I always knew you were the same person because you lived up to your name of Iridescent, same person different style and personality though no matter what that was you. Now I can see you, your two separate personalities but mostly you... I will stay with you now and forever until you remember everything from then... But now dream well and may the spirits guide you, Iris...

* * *

A/N: I'm done! I think this is a shorter chapter, I'm not sure. Sorry if there are things left unsaid or that weren't explained. They will in later chapters. What will Raguna do? Will iris remember her past? When will the threats strike? Find out later, next chapter will be updated later, Ciao!

PS: leave comment, review, etc to see how I did, if I need to improve, whatever it will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
